


À armes égales

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Briggs, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Olivier tops everyone, One Shot Collection, Soldiers, Strength, Swordfighting, Uniforms, a bit of bondage, and erotic asphyxiation too, canon character death, i have no idea how to spell Olivier's middle name, olivia is badass
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de drabbles & mini fics sur les soldats de Briggs, gen ou parfois en couple.<br/>1ère vignette : Buccaneer, La vie dure. 2ème : Olivier/Falman, Là où ça compte. 3ème : Olivier face au monde, À armes égales. 4ème : Olivier/Becky, Tout pour lui plaire. 5ème : Olivier vs Raven, Qui donne les ordres ? 6ème: Farman/Olivier, Une reine. 7ème: Olivier & Miles, La peau sous l'uniforme. 8ème: Tomber au champ d'honneur. 9ème: Roy/Olivier, Narcissiques et masochistes. 10ème: Falman, Une bleusaille. 11ème: Olivier, Droit au but. 12ème: Falman, Le calme avant la tempête. 13ème : Le Nord contre le reste, Rivalité. 14ème : Olivier & Riza, Reine solitaire. 15ème : De lourds nuages... 16ème : Les meilleurs des meilleurs ! <br/>17ème : Briggs vs Central, Plein la vue ! <br/>18ème : Olivier, Couronnement. <br/>19ème : Olivier/Falman, Sans discuter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buccaneer - Dur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et vivre sa vie intensément.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Tough_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnage :** capitaine Buccaneer  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** peut se lire même sans connaître le personnage, en pensant au gros des troupes  
>  **Thème** 1#38, « dur, mais tellement plus vrai » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 120

Quelqu’un lui a demandé, une fois, comment il vivait de côtoyer la mort chaque jour. De traverser les champs de bataille et d’y risquer si souvent de rester sur le carreau.  
Il a répondu que ça lui était égal : ce n’est pas parce qu’on _risque_ de mourir qu’il faut tout de suite s’arrêter de vivre. Après tout, on meurt tous un jour ou l’autre.  
Même, chaque fois qu’il part à l’assaut justement, il se sent intensément en vie. Quand il en revient aussi, d’ailleurs.

Alors, il n’avait pas peur de mourir ?  
Peur, non. Ça l’embêterait terriblement, mais au moins, il saurait qu’il aura été utile à quelque chose en laquelle il croit.  
Ça suffit largement, comme raison de vivre.


	2. Olivier x Farman - Où ça compte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivier ne veut surtout pas d’un mec qui ressemble à son frère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trop de sang au cerveau, pas assez là où ça compte.  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Olivier Myra Armstrong x Watteau Farman  
>  **Genre :** BDSM  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "asphyxie érotique"  
> proposé par Azaéee Calypso pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Olivia (été ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 18 si je me souviens encore ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

« Tu es aussi _nerd_ que mon frère, décidément... heureusement que physiquement tu ne lui ressembles en rien ! Mais bon sang, cette manie de trop penser à trop de trucs inutiles... »

Que le Général Armstrong daigne s’intéresser à lui personnellement, Watteau Farman n’y aurait jamais cru. Mais il en a rêvé... et maintenant que le rêve devient réalité, il a du mal à y croire.

Qu’elle prenne contrôle de tout, c’est tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal la connaissant. Qu’elle le chevauche, il s’y attendait. Qu’elle lui attache les mains, ça ne le surprend pas vraiment.

Mais la suite de son discours et de ses actions... là ça dérape.

« Trop de sang au cerveau. Pas assez là où ça compte. »

Elle lui passe une autre cordelette autour du cou, et, lentement, très lentement, commence à serrer.

« Voyons si l’on peut y remédier... »


	3. Olivier vs le monde - À armes égales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerre des sexes soit damnée, Olivia est plus forte que tout le monde, hommes ou femmes, et ne se pose pas la question du genre. Elle est la meilleure, point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À armes égales  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Olivier Mira Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « à armes égales » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (15 décembre ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

On dit souvent que pour faire carrière dans l’armée, une femme doit être encore plus forte que les hommes. Foutaises, pour Olivier : pour faire carrière dans l’armée, il faut être le plus fort, point, et le sexe ne joue pas. Quant à elle, elle sait où elle se place. Ses capacités en stratégie et sa dextérité sont des atouts de poids ; si en matière de force brute, elle n’est pas aussi performante qu’elle le souhaiterait, elle compense par souplesse et vitesse de réaction.

À la veille de l’affrontement final, elle fourbit son sabre en révisant mentalement le moment où elle se mesurera au Généralissime. Qu’il soit homoncule ou humain, quelles que soient ses capacités, elle pense pouvoir le battre, et être d’ailleurs la seule dans la faction rebelle à en être capable.  
Roy Mustang ne vaut pas tripette en combat au corps à corps, et ses chiens de garde non plus ; ils ont plus l’habitude de viser à distance, et ils n’auront pas ce luxe.  
Pour la question de tirer l’épée au contraire, elle n’a pas son pareil. Son frère et Mustang pourront affronter les êtres surnaturels, et les soldats ordinaires leurs vis-à-vis, elle-même se réserve Bradley.

Et ça n’est pas seulement parce qu’il faudra se battre en duel, au sabre ; il y a aussi la question du mode de pensée :  
Mustang rêverait d’un pouvoir légitime donné par le peuple, en reconnaissance de ses bonnes intentions ? C’est stupide. Seule la force donne aval. Et parce que force elle a, elle est à même de s’emparer du pouvoir.  
Parce qu’elle est certaine de comprendre comment les dirigeants actuels fonctionnent – et pour cause, parce qu’elle partage une bonne partie de leurs vues – elle est la mieux armée pour les affronter, prévoir leurs mouvements, et les écraser.


	4. Olivier/Becky - Tout pour plaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il paraît que le Général Armstrong s'intéressait de très près à un certain Premier Lieutenant et espérait très fort la récupérer pour elle-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout pour lui plaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Olivier Mila Armstrong/Rebecca Catalina  
>  **Genre :** pas encore de la séduction...  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème** #10, « Qu’est-ce que tu lui trouves ? » pour yuri_a_tt_prix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Olivier s’intéresse de très près au Premier Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina d’East City. Comme sa consœur Riza Hawkeye, la demoiselle est experte en armes à feu. Excellent sniper, elle manie plusieurs modèles de pistolets et de fusils avec aisance et précision. Et contrairement à Hawkeye, Mustang n’a pas mis la main dessus, ni personne d’autre en particulier d’ailleurs. Si elle est la première Olivier a donc encore toutes ses chances de la récupérer. Il n’y a pas de raison pour que ses supérieurs tiennent à la garder ? Oui elle est bonne, très bonne dans ce qu’elle fait, mais ; au point qu’ils ne veuillent la céder à personne ? Probablement pas.  
Quant à un intérêt particulier de Grumman pour elle... ce ne sont que de vilains racontars. Même pas vrai. D’abord, le vieux bouc harcèle toutes les jolies filles avec la même ardeur et Becky pas plus pas moins que les autres. 

Mais... si l’on part dans cette direction... Olivier a une autre raison moins avouable de s’intéresser à Rebecca. Une qui ne devrait absolument compter dans le recrutement, qui devrait même au contraire être un critère pour la refuser si elle était vraiment sérieuse.  
Voilà : elle lui plaît, physiquement.  
Elle est grande, bien musclée, capable d’encaisser le recul d’un fusil. Elle présente ce type de l’Est avec une belle peau mate, des yeux très sombres, des cheveux très bruns joliment bouclés ; trace d’un métissage ancien avec Aerugo.   
Elle forme un contraste délicieux avec sa propre beauté, plus typique Amestris, comme prédisposée aux contrées nordiques qui sont devenues siennes. Oui, Olivier se sait belle : merci beaucoup, elle ne va faire semblant de le nier. Mais ça n’est pas là-dessus qu’elle compte pour séduire Rebecca si elle le peut. Elle espère faire jouer avant tout son esprit et ses offres. 

C’est vrai qu’elle aimerait lui plaire et jouer de son pouvoir sur elle. Et si elle ne peut pas l’avoir sous ses ordres, au moins l’avoir sous elle, plus prosaïquement. Ah, s’il pouvait suffire de le lui proposer sans ambages pour recevoir une réponse définitive, de préférence affirmative ! N’a-t-elle pas beaucoup pour lui plaire ?


	5. Olivier vs Raven - À quels ordres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duel de volontés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À quels ordres ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Général Raven\Olivier Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** tension  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Général Raven/Olivia Armstrong, « proposition indécente »  
>  pour Laitue sur kyrielle_100"> (mars ‘10)  
>  **Avertissement :** bdsm  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : arc de Briggs... mais ça fait si longtemps maintenant, c’est fou comme le temps vite !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

La proposition de Raven de remplacer son armée à elle, ses petits gars spécialement entraînés et endurcis, pour une troupe inconnue, non rompue à son autorité et juste pas naturelle, était indécente en soi. Elle n’abandonnerait pas ses soldats pour d’autres.  
Mais en plus, il se permettait de lui faire cette étrange avance en lui caressant la main et souriant d’un air bien trop entendu. Quand il disait régnons ensemble, ça n’était pas pour lui proposer un honnête siège au haut-commandement, mais bien une place d’objet décoratif à ses genoux.

Olivier se retint à grand’ peine d’abord de lui passer simplement son épée à travers le corps, ensuite de le prendre au mot et d’imposer ses règles du jeu.  
Raven n’était pas laid à regarder et avait un corps en bon état. N’eut été sa personnalité imbuvable, elle aurait pu le considérer comme attirant. Voyons…

« Entendons-nous bien : je ne vous ‘suivrai’ pas. Je veux être _au-dessus_ de vous. Et sous _mon_ commandement total, _vous_ aurez les mains liées et n’agirez qu’avec ma permission. Mmh… »


	6. Farman/Olivier - Reine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quelle femme ! Non vraiment, quelle femme !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Reine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Watteau Farman/Olivier Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** dork in love  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#22, « Les possibilités frappent à la porte de mon cœur » pour 52_saveurs" > (3/3)  
> \+ **Prompt :** « Watteau Farman/un membre de la famille Armstrong » sur fic_sur_demande" >  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 17, il me semble ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

On a dit à Watteau Farman qu’on l’envoyait sur la frontière drachmienne, dans les Monts Briggs, sous les ordres du Général Armstrong. Un membre de la famille du Major de sa connaissance, à n’en pas douter ; dans l’ignorance de son prénom, il se l’était représenté comme un frère aîné, plus grand, tout aussi musclé voire peut-être même plus, avec une moustache plus imposante et plus d’étincelles. Un tableau effrayant… Était-ce donc un si grand crime que d’aider Roy Mustang à atteindre le sommet, qu’il faille punir si durement cette tentative ?

Quand il _la_ rencontra effectivement, il crut rêver. Grande, certes, mais heureusement pas autant que son frère, infiniment plus belle que ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer si on lui avait suggéré de s’attendre une « sœur Armstrong », et réellement imposante. Une reine des glaces.

Quand il se présenta et énonça qu’il avait servi sous les ordres du Colonel Mustang, elle eut pour lui un sourire méprisant. Et aux côtés de son frère ? elle le rembarra : peu lui importait d’où il venait et ce qu’il avait fait avant d’arriver à l’extrême Nord d’Amestris ; tout ce qu’elle voulut savoir c’est ce qu’il pouvait faire maintenant sous ses ordres à elle. Même sa famille ne comptait pas : _l’armée_ était une grande famille ; les liens du sang ne comptaient pas, que ceux forgés au combat. Une volonté de fer dans un gant de velours, cette femme : il réalisa qu’elle était dangereuse, bien plus qu’un hypothétique grand frère ressemblant juste à Armstrong en plus fort. Parce qu’elle en était bien différente.

Elle avait beau être dure et froide, elle rayonnait d’un charisme certain. Si elle lui demandait de trahir Mustang pour la suivre elle, il ne saurait que répondre. À cette idée, son cœur s’emballa.


	7. Olivier & Miles - Sous l'uniforme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sous l'uniforme, la couleur de la peau ne compte pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sous l’uniforme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** major Miles, Olivier Mila Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#46, « Je veux croire que nous avons la même peau » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Note :** ignore la femme de Miles (oops)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 370

Peau mate, yeux rouges. Leur apparence est sans équivoque. Beaucoup les repèrent au premier coup d’œil et les jugent l’étiquette qui leur colle à la peau n’est pas flatteuse. Depuis toujours, Miles subit leur discrimination plus ou moins marquée, insidieuse ou ostentatoire. Il est habitué à sa propre peau mais ne se fait jamais vraiment aux regards dédaigneux qui s’y accrochent, aux quolibets ou à la pitié, même s’il fait bien semblant de ne plus les remarquer. Ils marquent toujours en profondeur mais ne le font plus rougir ni frémir. Ce qu’ils disent de sa peau ne la fait plus réagir.

Jusqu’au jour où il est mis sous les ordres d’Olivier Mila Armstrong.

Pour elle, seul compte l’uniforme. Il les rend tous identiques sous l’épaisse laine bleue tissée peu importe que la peau soit blanche comme neige, jaune désert, brun sud ou n’importe quel mélange de teinte : tant qu’elle recouvre des muscles capables et un cœur vaillant, ça lui va. toutes les peaux se font trouer de la même manière au combat et lâchent le même sang rouge.

Elle ne porte, vraiment, aucun intérêt aux différentes couleurs de peau seule compte la loyauté, et de ce jour, celle de Miles lui est toute acquise, entièrement, limite aveuglément. Compte aussi la force, et pour ça il ne se fait aucun souci : il est dur à la tâche et s’entretient avec sérieux. Ni l’exercice physique ni le froid – malgré le souvenir du pays chaud où vivaient ses ancêtres - ni les combats ne lui font peur. Il a confiance dans son corps, dans son cœur et dans sa chef. Et il sait qu’elle-même a confiance en lui en retour, autant qu’en ses autres subordonnés.

Il n’y a qu’une chose, une seule, qui le fasse encore souffrir, quant à sa peau : la croyance d’Olivier qu’ils ont tous la même, qu’il partage, il se prend parfois à la dépasser et rêver qu’elle le lui prouve directement, sa blancheur à elle et son hâle à lui si étroitement en contact qu’ils se fondraient en une seule peau sous leurs caresses.


	8. Buccaneer - Champ d'honneur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec tout le respect dû aux uns et aux autres...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au champ d’honneur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages :** des militaires d’Amestris, dont le capitaine Buccaneer  
>  **Genre :** tragique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#50, « Témoignez-leur de bon gré tous les honneurs dus » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de série – au moins chapitre 101  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~300

Ce qu’il y a de terrible dans une guerre civile, c’est qu’on est jamais bien sûr de qui sont les alliés, qui sont les ennemis. Une fois la bataille finie, comment différencier les cadavres : les héros ou les traîtres ?

Depuis le départ, Mustang a ordonné à ses hommes de tirer pour blesser, pas pour tuer. Il n’est pas question d’avoir sur les mains le sang de ceux qui restent des camarades – ça n’est pas leur faute s’ils sont loyaux envers un gouvernement dont ils ignorent qu’il ne le mérite pas.  
Et puis c’est une chose d’avoir à tuer des hommes inconnus, c’en est une autre d’avoir dans le viseur quelqu’un qu’on connaît déjà.

Amis ou ennemis, ils étaient tous membres d’une même nation, et tous humains à vrai dire : dans la mort, tous égaux. Plus question d’allégeances, enterrons avec eux les différents.

Qu’ils soient illustres comme le capitaine Buccaneer ou simples soldats sans nom, toutes les victimes seront honorées de la même façon.  
Quand tout sera fini et qu’on fera les comptes de toutes les disparitions au cours de cette étrange guerre, on célèbrera même, tant qu’à faire, un service à la mémoire de Raven, disparu dans des circonstances des plus mystérieuses : une fois qu’ils sont tombés au champ d’honneur, on leur pardonne tout.

C’est leur métier, que d’aller se battre, d’être sacrifiés sur le terrain pour l’avancée d’une stratégie, avec ou sans reconnaissance envers le devoir accompli. Sans faiblir, sans rechigner ; c’est grâce à eux que l’on est là ce soir, à débattre de la conduite à tenir pour demain.

Restera ensuite à juger les vivants, savoir lesquels sont des héros à honorer tout autant et lesquels faire payer. Mais cela attendra bien encore un peu.


	9. Olivier vs Roy - The masochism Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même se faire la cour est un combat !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _The masochism tango_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang, Olivier Mila Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** amour très vache  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#41, « Au café des Narcissiques » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600 et des brouettes

Installez Roy et Olivier au même endroit ; Reine des glaces versus Alchimiste du Feu.  
Arriver à la dégeler ? Il aimerait bien mais c’est loin d’être gagné d’avance. Pour l’orgueil de Roy ça serait une satisfaction immense...  
Sauf qu’Olivier ne tirerait elle aucune fierté à avoir ce type à sa botte. À ses yeux il n’a pas assez la classe pour qu’elle se vante de l’avoir à sa botte ou de le repousser. Enfin, elle accepte quand même l’invitation, juste pour voir. Sait-on jamais... il a l’air si sûr de lui, peut-être a-t-il des ressources cachées et pourra-t-elle en tirer quelque chose. Et si comme elle le pense ce n’est que de l’esbroufe... il lui procurera au moins un peu d’amusement.

Parce qu’ils sont beaux et intelligents, doués dans ce qu’ils font et qu’ils le savent – ça oui, ils en ont pleinement conscience – ils en tirent trop de fierté.

Se retrouvant face à face, chacun ne cherche même pas séduire l’autre mais à l’écraser définitivement, pour qu’il en reste assez pour reconnaître sa victoire.

Voyez-les échouer à vouloir séduire ou rallier l’autre à sa propre cause... puis se marcher sur les pieds, se bouffer le nez avec élégance, se faire d’autant plus de politesses qu’ils se détestent.  
Ces deux-là sont tellement imbus d’eux-mêmes qu’ils n’appliquent leurs efforts qu’à ceux qui leur résistent ; ils ne se donnent pas tant de peine pour ceux qu’ils séduisent naturellement. Une vraie paire de goujats, l’un autant que l’autre.

(Ça n’empêche pas leurs subordonnés respectifs de leur être fidèles envers et contre tout. Ni même de, ayant eu vent de l’événement, de venir les espionner discrètement pour se rendre compte par eux-mêmes de ce qui se passerait.

« …Moi je plains les tenanciers du café où ils s’affrontent, murmure Breda.  
\- Non, non : ils feront ça verbalement seulement, un duel social en quelque sorte et n’en viendront pas aux mains – du moins, espérons-le... avance Miles.  
\- Au pire, analyse Farman, le Colonel s’en sortira avec un pied écrasé ou une tape sur la main. Un petit châtiment corporel humiliant mais discret. Pas d’esclandre publique. En revanche, pour ce qui sera des insultes, voilées ou pas... »)

Roy a obtenu de commencer sa cour par un simple déjeuner ; tant pis s’il doit se ruiner en choisissant un café de prix, il sait d’avance qu’Olivier n’est pas du genre à se goinfrer de pâtisseries juste pour l’ennuyer, elle a sa ligne et sa tenue à surveiller. À moins que ?

« Mais arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, pour qui vit dans le grand Nord les couches de graisse ça protège du froid, non ?  
\- Ne sous-estimez pas l’équipement mis au point par les hommes de Briggs pour résister aux conditions les plus extrêmes. Nous n’en sommes plus là... Bien sûr, pour un homme de votre carrure (gringalet ! pas de force ni physique ni morale !), il est possible que ça ne suffise pas. »

Les voir aussi proches et déballer le grand jeu, même sans aucun sous-entendu romantique, même si le seul amour dont ils fassent preuve ici est de l’amour propre exagéré, ça fait un peu grincer Riza des dents. Elle n’aime vraiment pas les voir se prêter à un tel jeu.

Mais il lui faut reconnaître honnêtement que c’est amusant à regarder, en un sens, comme contempler un orage ou un incendie peut être beau : de loin, à l’abri, quand on est sûr de ne pas s’y trouver pris.

Pour les témoins éclairés de leurs joutes, tant qu’ils sont rivaux, chacun cherchant à utiliser l’autre comme faire-valoir, ces deux-là restent en plutôt bons termes.  
Mais quand on les connaît un tant soit peu, comme eux, on réalise que s’ils avaient à coopérer... là ça clasherait à coup sûr et détruirait tout autour d’eux. Non, leur entente est impossible.


	10. Farman - Bleusaille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et les gens de Briggs font finir par en avoir marre qu'on considère leur forteresse comme une punition pour les autres...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une bleusaille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages :** les soldats de Briggs vs Farman  
>  **Genre :** loser?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** Défi "Nouveau" sur mf_100_mots ;  
>  **Prompt :** pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don’t Forget: 3 October ‘11!)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc de Briggs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- C’est qui, ce mec ?

\- Transfert spécial de Central.

\- Spécial comment ?

\- Spécial comme limogeage, je crois.

\- Pourquoi on nous l’envoie ? Genre on n’a que ça à faire, prendre en charge des rejets... pourquoi ils ne l’ont pas filé à la rase cambrousse du sud plutôt ?

\- Pas mon problème.

\- Sauf si on nous le refile. J’ai pas le temps de surveiller un blanc-bec.

\- Bah au moins il a l’air de se rendre compte tout seul qu’il est à peu près autant bienvenu ici qu’une danseuse de ballet, il devrait être capable de faire en sorte de se faire discret et obéissant ?


	11. Olivier - Droit au but

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'escrime doit être rapide et précise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Droit au but  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Olivier Mila Armstrong, un OMC quelconque  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Avec un soupir, Girodelle s’avança pour répondre à cette voix moqueuse et indéniablement féminine, se prenant à rêver d’une autre sorte de passe d’armes. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (28 sept.-4 oct. ’11) ;  
> pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don’t Forget: 3 October ’11!)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Deux passes d’armes à peine suffisent à moucher le tocard qui cherchait noise à Olivier. Et l’assistance, tas de béotiens, au lieu d’admirer son efficacité, regrette que le duel ne se soit pas prolongé un peu, n’ait pas été plus... spectaculaire.

Olivier les méprise. Elle n’est pas là pour l’épate. Les gens qui font de grands moulinets et ont besoin de parer et contrer plus de trois fois perdent leur temps et leurs chances de vaincre. En escrime comme dans bien d’autres domaines il faut être rapide et précis et c’est tout. Droit au but, les feintes sont inutiles.


	12. Farman - Calme plat, calme mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impassible, à l'image des glaciers environnants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Calme mort...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Watteau Farman  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Débarrassé de la seule attache qu’il a jamais eue, il se concentre dorénavant sur son seul et unique objectif : détruire Aizen. »  
> d’après Alaiya666" sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc de Briggs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Zen, restons zen. Tout va bien. C’est pas grave. Ça va s’arranger.

Des gens quelque part loin à l’Est avaient inventé des méthodes de concentration et de relaxation que bien d’autres au pays auraient trouvées risibles. Watteau Farman ne portait pas pareil jugement surtout sans avoir essayé.

Justement, il était loin « du pays », dans un cadre qui s’y prêtait : un paysage vertigineux en monochrome. Quand il faut on fait feu de tout bois et il avait bien besoin de « feu ».

Alors, zen... Si ça pouvait lui faire oublier qu’autour de lui évoluaient ce qui ressemblait à des hommes préhistoriques !


	13. North vs East - Rivalité de bon aloi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les entraînements joints sont plus l'occasion de faire montre de compétition que de collaboration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un peu de rivalité de bon aloi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages :** des haut-gradés, les soldats de Briggs, et ceux de l’Est aussi  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Dans un mois on y est encore! » d’après Benebu">  
> pour la case n°25 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « les soldats de Briggs » (été ’10 ; 2ème)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 170

Les entraînements joints nord/est, pour les officiers commandants c’est l’occasion de prouver leur mérite, pour les autres officiers témoins de l’affaire, du spectacle gratuit, et pour les troupes...

\- Non mais quelle bande de boulets ces types.  
\- Remuez-vous un peu le cul, à ce rythme dans un mois on y est encore !  
\- Boulets vous-mêmes ! Nous au moins on n’est pas en fourrure en plein été !  
\- Vous appelez ça tirer ? Vous seriez fichus de rater un ours des cavernes dans un couloir...  
(- Techniquement, si on se retrouve face à un ours des cavernes dans un couloir en général il est déjà trop tard pour tirer.)

Tant que les accrochages verbaux n’amoindrissent pas les performances, le général Grumman s’en amuse grandement :  
\- Ah ha, rien de tel qu’un peu de rivalité entre factions pour renforcer l’esprit et les performances d’équipe.  
Le général Armstrong préfère s’en moquer :  
\- Vous croyez qu’il y en a pour faire traîner les choses exprès pour pénaliser les autres ?


	14. Oliver/Riza - Une reine solitaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cœur sous la glace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une reine solitaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Olivier Armstrong/Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :** jaloux  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Froid » d’après mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** FMA Femslash February!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

On appelle Olivier Armstrong la Reine des Neiges. On dit qu’elle est solide comme un roc et froide comme la glace. Elle règne sur l’étendue désolée de Briggs et protège le pays des invasions. Pour un peu, on lui prêterait le pouvoir surnaturel de le protéger également des intempéries. À défaut de l’aimer, tous ceux qui la croisent la respectent.

Tous sauf le lieutenant Hawkeye. La belle Riza, avec tous ses talents et toutes son intelligence, lui bat froid, et au profit de ce merdeux de Mustang et ses flammèches ridicules.   
Vaut-elle donc vraiment le crédit qu’elle lui accordait ?


	15. Briggs - De lours nuages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les caprices de la météo ne leur font pas peur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De lourds nuages  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** soldats de Briggs  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « nuages » + contrainte accessoire « relations non romantiques » pour 31_jours > (o3 octobre '14)  
>  **Prompt :** FMA Day!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

De lourds nuages s’amoncèlent dans le ciel de Briggs, voilant la pureté des jours de grand froid d’une couverture plombée, désagréablement humide. Ils annoncent une tempête de neige molle sous peu. Les soldats du Général Armstrong l’attendent sans fléchir, bien à l’abri dans leur forteresse.   
Ça n’est pas une raison pour s’endormir sous leur propre sécurité : ils restent toujours vigilants, malgré le froid, le vent, l’inconfort et le manque de visibilité. Il n’est pas question de laisser des espions ou pire des troupes entières ! se faufiler sous leurs défenses. La sécurité, ce sont aussi eux qui la créent.


	16. Olivier & Briggs - Les meilleurs !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivier aime s’entourer des meilleurs éléments, et ça marche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les meilleurs des meilleurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Olivier Mila Armstrong  & Briggs  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu,   
> je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je vous ai fait mal, Commandant? »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> \+ parce qu’il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don’t Forget 3. oct. ’1X_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Commandant les troupes les plus féroces du pays, le Général Armstrong se sent supérieure à ses homologues du Sud, de l’Est et de l’Ouest même à ces planqués de Central qui ne savent plus ce qu’est une guerre frontalière depuis longtemps. L’Est se repose sur ses lauriers, le Sud et l’Ouest s’en sortent mal.

Elle, elle a réuni des experts dans bien des domaines et ses hommes sont endurcis aux pires conditions. Et ils lui sont fidèles. Ses rivaux prétendent qu’au lieu de suivre les ordres d’en haut elle a réuni une armée personnelle. Si elle les prenait au mot…


	17. Briggs vs Central - Plein la vue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Histoire d’épater les nuls de Central.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plein la vue !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Olivier Mila Armstrong et des soldats de Central  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ils restèrent là, à observer. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Continuité :** TWT  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Observez et apprenez, les nazes, laisse tomber Olivier en dégainant. En deux coups de sabre, l’ours se retrouve à terre.

Ses hommes à elle sont restés bien campés sur leurs positions. Les bleubites de Central tremblent encore de peur plus que de froid dans leurs bottes humides.

Pourquoi lui a-t-on collé des boulets pareils, maugrée-t-elle, trop digne pour soupirer. Elle aurait dû les laisser se faire bouffer, tiens, ça aurait réglé un de ses problèmes. Il aurait suffi de blâmer leur disparition sur leur propre imprudence.  
Mais voilà, elle ne peut pas résister à l’envie de leur prouver sa supériorité !


	18. Olivier - Avénement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si elle prenait le pouvoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’avènement de la Reine des Neiges  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** King Bradley, Roy Mustang, Olivier Mila Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Restait simplement à en convaincre le Soldat de l’Hiver. »  
> d’après AlakeNos sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : what-if sur la fin de la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_L’hiver s’installe à Central !_ titrent les journaux quand revient un semblant d’ordre après le coup d’état.

Des terroristes d’affiliation inconnue ont attenté à la vie du Généralissime. Des troubles à plusieurs parties ont éclaté à Central pour s’emparer du pouvoir laissé vacant, utilisant des armes de type inconnu. Personne ne sait très bien ce qui a causé le malaise général de tous les habitants du pays à ce moment-là ; on parle de gaz ou d’ondes.

King Bradley est mort dans les affrontements. Roy Mustang y a perdu la vue. Et Olivier Armstrong, sûre d’elle, s’est emparée du pouvoir.


	19. Olivier x Farman - Exécution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obéir sans discuter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Exécution !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Olivier Armstrong x Watteau Farman  
>  **Genre :** D/s  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « (Trowa ne dit rien.) »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ne dis rien. Obéis, ordonne le Général de Brigade.

Ça fait déjà quatre mots qu’elle n’aurait pas dû avoir besoin de prononcer et le mécontentement commence à poindre au coin de ses lèvres. Le premier réflexe du sous-lieutenant Farman est de se confondre en excuse, mais il trouve le bon sens de se raviser. Il sait pertinemment que sa supérieure en serait encore plus mécontente, s’il gaspillait son temps précieux à bavasser. Le mieux qu’il puisse faire, c’est effectivement obéir, avec diligence.

Ce n’est pas de l’abus de pouvoir s’il est consentant, et elle le sait. Il déboucle sa ceinture.


End file.
